


Messages From a Stranger

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soulmate AU, and maybe some angst, logicality - Freeform, sleeprinxiety, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Every night you receive a message about a random sentence your soulmate has said that day. After years of collecting messages, Patton, Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Remy finally realize their soulmates are in their class at their co-op.





	1. Logan's Log

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sanders sides fic where the sides are homschooled, and I’ve never written a soulmate au before either, so here’s some Logicality!

  _July 22 nd, 2012_

With notepad and pen in hand, Logan shifted on his bed, eyes darting from the clock on the wall to his pet bird, Grey, sitting in front of him almost constantly.

“11:57, just a few more minutes,” Logan told himself.

Doing this made him feel like a real detective! Just like Sherlock himself! He even had a hat, scarf, and jacket too! Though it really overheated him, it was worth it to look the part. He’d been logging the mysterious messages ever since he learned to write, and one day he’d figure out the mystery of who was sending them.

From the quotes he’d already gathered about this person, he knew they had a dog, glasses, and they were homeschooled, but he hadn’t learned too many major things aside from that. Logan was studying messages from a few nights before in an attempt to piece together more about this person when the clock struck midnight.

“I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real,” Grey began to speak.

Logan was quickly pulled out of his daze and began scribbling down the message of the night, writing the date down next to it, “07/22/12.”

Logan read the message over and over, trying to make sense of it, could it be a poem? A riddle? A highly-coded message that could only be deciphered with a top secret cipher you could only figure out by standing on your head and counting to 100?

Then a burst of realization struck Logan, and he sighed, “I can’t believe it’s just more lyrics to ‘Call Me Maybe’.”

Logan would’ve stayed up further to study his notes, but he had schoolwork to do tomorrow, so with a huff of frustration, he put his detective supplies away and changed into his pajamas, ready to sleep.


	2. Patton's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton collects data for research on who is his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for the support you've given me on this fic! It might be difficult for me to get chapters out sometimes since I'm really busy with a lot of different things, but I will do my best!  
> I'm still working on planning out the entire fic, but as you can see in tags, I've decided to add Sleeprinxiety to this fic!

_July 22 nd, 2012_

Patton mumbled his favorite song for the millionth time that day, “Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe.”

He sat on the edge of his bed with his dog, Martha, as he swung his feet in the air, impatiently waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He had his small notebook next to him, ready to write down the message his dog would tell him.

When Patton showed his mother, Julia, how Martha spoke ‘secret messages’ at midnight every night, she knew it had to do with soulmates. Julia explained to Patton how sometimes animals will send people random sentences from their soulmate, and that the ‘secret messages’ were from Patton’s soulmate. Patton was ecstatic when he heard this, and he was determined to start studying the messages to try to figure out who his soulmate was.

Though some of the phrases gave him little clues like, “Where’s my bookbag?” or “I like his tie”, he still collected every message Martha delivered to him, and tonight was no different. Patton looked the clock again and saw it was nearly midnight, so he sat up with his pen and notepad, eager to write tonight’s message.

Martha began to speak, “Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio.”

Patton wrote the note down, sighing, “Just more Shakespeare, well at least I know my soulmate likes Shakespeare! That’s something!” He turned to Martha as he continued to speak, “Do you think my soulmate is pretty, Martha? I bet she’s beautiful! I can’t wait ‘til I meet her one day!”

Patton would later learn that he was gay and his soulmate was a boy, but right now, he needed to worry about going to sleep before his mom caught him up late again. Patton put his notebook away, crawled under the covers, and snuggled up to Martha as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Remy's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy logs his messages from his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last chapter that’s like “X’s Log,” In the next chapter we jump ahead to more present-day times as we explore more present-day times! I hope you like this chapter and I’m so sorry for the delay in getting it up! I was busy all day and then I just forgot, but I will try harder next time! Also, I hope I did well in capturing Remy’s character, this is my first time writing him!

_July 22 nd, 2012_

Remy read the writing on his arms for the hundredth time that day, he watched the wall clock eagerly, waiting for midnight. Seeing that it was 11:56, he sighed, petting his pet sugar glider, Zee, as he waited.

There were 2 notebooks, one for Remy’s right arm and the other for his left arm. Each were filled the messages from each arm he’d get each day. The messages appeared to be random things like “I’m scared of the dark” or “I want to be on tv someday.”

Remy had a few theories on the subject, one theory was that, because each arm’s messages seemed to have its own personality, that two different people were sending messages. Another theory was that the messages were from his soulmate, but he wasn’t too sure.

Both theories seemed equally plausible, but Remy didn’t think both of them could be true. However, Remy was determined to figure out who the messages were from, even if he needed to stay up all night to do so, no matter how much sugar he needed to keep himself awake. But right now, the clock just struck midnight, and the messages on his arms were changing.

He waited for the messages to finish, then wrote them in their notebooks. Remy turned to Zee and mused, “Alright, so, my right arm just gave me more Disney lyrics, and my left arm said ‘I like that movie’ which is like, nooo help at all.”

Zee twitched his nose and looked up at Remy.

“So, if we go by theory A, then maybe the movie the left arm was talking about was the same movie the Disney lyrics were from on the right arm! But if we go by theory B, then nothing much changes.”

Zee rolled on his back, eyes still fixed on Remy’s face.

“Yeah, I knooow I need to sleep, but I’ve gotta work on this!”

Zee turned over and crawled up onto Remy’s chest.

“Girl, you can’t tackle me, you’re too small!”

Ignoring Remy’s comment, Zee persisted, trying to use his paws to push Remy back on the bed.

Humoring Zee, Remy rolled his eyes and fell back, “Oh no! You got me!” he laughed, “Alright, let me put my notebooks up, then I’ll get to sleep.”

Remy set Zee on the mattress and began putting his notebooks away, “One day I’ll figure out who’s sending the messages, someday I’ll know which theory is right.” With that, Remy crawled into bed and cuddled Zee close to his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

While it was true that one day Remy would figure out who’s sending the messages, someday he would learn that _both_ theories were right.


	4. Slumber Parties and Speaking Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman spends the night at Patton's house. Patton shows Roman what Martha does at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be longer, but it's gonna be about the same length as the others. Hopefully, the chapters will start getting longer soon! In this chapter, we jump to more 'modern times' so all the characters are in high school!

_November 18 th, 2017_

Roman sat on the edge of Patton’s bed, squinting at Martha as Patton eagerly fidgeted with a notepad next to him.

Finally Roman spoke, “Patton, we have co-op tomorrow, why are we up so la-“

Patton shushed Roman and cut him off, “Shshshsh! Just wait, it’s almost midnight!”

“Midnight!” Roman groaned and flopped over on his back, “Patton, I need my beauty sleep, what even is this about?”

“You’ll see! Just watch Martha!” Patton bounced impatiently.

Roman sighed, “Okay, fine,” he set his elbows in front of him, resting his head in his hands.

Eventually, midnight arrived, and Martha began to speak, “No thank you, I’m vegetarian.”

Patton scribbled down the message, thinking to himself, “Alright! Now I know my soulmate is vegetarian!”

Patton turned to look at Roman, who was still frozen in shock, “Your... your dog talks,” Roman stated.

“Well, duh,” Patton chuckled, “But this is my soulmate thing! Every night at exactly midnight Martha tells me a random sentence my soulmate said throughout the day!”

“That’s... amazing! Can you send messages to him?”

“I don’t know, the sentences are random, so whatever he’s heard from me is about the same as what I’ve heard from him.”

“Hm, well that complicates things a bit, but do you have any idea who it is?”

“I’ve been trying to piece it together for years, but I don’t think I’ve met him yet.”

“Fear not, I’m sure you’ll meet him someday! So what’s he like?” Roman leaned forward, in ‘gossip mode.’

“Well, from what he’s said over the years, I know that he has a pet bird named ‘Grey,’ he wears glasses, he’s vegetarian, he lives in our city, and he’s homeschooled too!”

“That’s awesome! Maybe he’s in our co-op!” Roman gasped, “Maybe he’s in our class!!”

“Wait, you really think so?! But our class is so small!”

“I mean, that narrows it down, but it could be!”

“That would be so cool, Ro!” Patton fell back on his bed, arms spread out next to him.

“Okay, well we can make theories tomorrow, right now we gotta sleep, if my mom finds out we stayed up ‘til midnight she might not let me spend the night here again.”

“Oh no, that’d be awful! Alright, let’s get to sleep then.”

Roman climbed into his sleeping bag on the ground and Patton climbed into his own. Before they both drifted off to sleep, Roman spoke, “Hey Patton?”

“Mhm?”

“I know you’ll find your soulmate someday!”

“Thanks, Roman, I’m sure you’ll find your soulmates someday too.”

Roman grinned, “Thanks, I can’t wait to meet them!”

“Alright, goodnight, Ro.”

“Goodnight, Pat.”


	5. Sleepovers and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil have a sleepover and share secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your continual support for this fic!! I love reading all your lovely comments!! The next chapter is where all the characters start piecing things together about the identity of their soulmates!!

_November 18 th, 2017_

“Why are we staring at Grey again?” Virgil asked.

“Just trust me, you’ll see!” Logan reassured, checking the clock again, “11:59! It’s almost time!”

“If you say so,” Virgil kept looking at Grey, as Logan had asked.

Soon enough Grey began speaking, “Barry breakfast is ready.”

Logan grunted, and scribbled the words down, mumbling about, “another line from the Bee Movie script,” to himself. He turned to Virgil, who was unphased.

Virgil noticed Logan staring, “What?”

“Well? Aren’t you shocked?”

“Not really? I already knew your bird could talk.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot he does that all the time. But this is different! He does this every night at exactly midnight! And the things he says are phrases that he’s never heard!”

“Oh, that’s cool, is it like a soulmate thing?”

“...what?”

“Yeah, like are the things he says things that your soulmate has said?”

“I... I guess I never thought about that, it could very well be... goodness, I’ve been trying to decipher this whole thing for years and you just figured it out in 2 seconds,” Logan held his head in his hands.

“Hey, don’t get stressed out over this, I only asked cause that’s how my parents met each other, every night their pets said a random sentence their soulmate said that day.”

“Really? That’s cool! Wait, so... that means. Oh no...”

“What’s wrong?” Virgil looked at his friend, heavy with concern.

Logan face-planted on the mattress, “My soulmate is a complete nerd.”

“Look who’s talking!” Virgil laughed, “How is _he_ any more of a nerd than _you_ are?”

“I mean, wait- what do you mean ‘he’?”

“Oh, I thought you were gay?”

Logan’s face reddened, “I- um, I, well, em, I- I’m.. yeah, I’m just kinda...” he began rubbing his arms anxiously.

“Keeping it on the down-low?”

Logan nodded.

“It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone, and I’m gay too.”

“Really?”

Virgil nodded, shyly, “Yeah, I’m keeping on the down-low too, though.”

“Alright, I won’t tell anyone either.”

“Thanks,” Virgil let a small smile of relief past his lips.

“But- yeah, I can’t believe the person I’ve been getting messages from all these years was my soulmate!”

“What’s he like?”

“Well, I know he has glasses, a dog, he loves cartoons, he lives in our city, and he’s homeschooled too.”

“Do you think he goes to our co-op?”

“Oh, maybe, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“That’d be really cool!”

Logan’s door creaked open, and his mother spoke to them, “Logan, Virgil, you two need to get to sleep soon, you have co-op tomorrow.”

“Okay mom, we’ll get ready for bed.”

Logan’s mom nodded and closed the door.

Logan began to put his notebook away as Virgil changed into his PJs.

When they were both tucked into their sleeping bags, Virgil softly spoke, “Hey Logan?”

“Yeah?”

Virgil was silent for a moment before asking, “What if someone has more than one soulmate?”

Logan considered this for a moment, “Well, I don’t really see anything wrong with that, it guess it just means someone... has more than one soulmate.”

“Oh, okay... I hope you’re able to find your soulmate, Logan.”

“I hope you’re able to find your soulmates, Virgil.”

A small smile crept onto Virgil’s face, “Thanks, Logan, goodnight.”

“Goodnight”


	6. Discoveries and Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy Makes a Discovery and tells a Discord server with his friends Thomas, Joan, and Talyn about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I might have some delay in posting future chapters since I'm currently both releasing an album (more info on my musical tumblr: soap-ran-o-ver-me) and going into tech week for a show.   
> Here are the discord nicknames for each character to avoid confusion:  
> REM- Remy  
> Sandypants- Thomas  
> RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts- Joan  
> CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs- Talyn

_November 20th, 2017_

New Messages 12:07 pm

REM: OMIGOSH! Something AMAZING happened!

Sandypants: What!?

REM: Alright, so last week my lit teach told the class to memorize every. Single. Preposition.

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: Why??

REM: I don’t frickin’ know? But I knew my parents would get mad if I didn’t do my homework so I memorized them anyway.

REM: But back to the amazing thing, so we all had to recite them in class today and everyone took turns and you’ll never guess what showed up on my arms tonight!

Sandypants: What??

REM: a BUNCH Of the prepositions we had to memorize.

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: Geez, can you send a pic?

REM: I’ll have to send one in the morning, the lighting is awful ‘cause it’s past midnight.

Sandypants: Could you type them out from memory?

REM: Honey, I could type them with my eyes closed.

REM: Aboard, about, above, across, after, against, along, among, around, at, before, behind, below, beneath, beside, between, beyond, by, down, during, except, for, from, in, into, like, of, off, on, over, past, since, though, throughout, ‘til, to, toward, under, underneath, until, up, upon, with, within, without.

REM: *bows*

Sandypants: Goodness. And all of these are written on your arm??

REM: Nah gurl, that’s the whole list. Both arms have a few of the words, but not all of them.

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: I bet that looks really cool!

REM: You know I’m Definitely gonna take TONS of pictures of them tomorrow!

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: Wait, so they just showed up on your arms???

REM: Yeah?

REM: Oh wait, you’re new to the server, right?

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: Yep.

REM: Alright, so. Every night at midnight, random sentences appear on my arms, I’m still not sure who they’re from or if they’re from multiple people, but I know I’m closer to figuring his out now that I know they’re probably in my class.

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: Oooh okay, my sister Valerie had something similar to that actually.

REM: Really?

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: Yeah, she’d get random sentences her soulmates said in the past day written on her arms.

REM: Wait, soulmate _s_?  As in, people can have more than one?

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: Of course!

REM: Oh... guess I have two soulmates.

REM: I’m gonna be in a polyamorous relationship someday!

Sandypants: Nice!! <3

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: Congrats, dude!

REM: Thanks, everyone <3 <3 <3

REM: I can’t believe my soulmates are in my class... dang.

Sandypants: I’m so happy for you!!

REM: Thanks again <3

REM: I should probably get some sleep soon,

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: What time is it over there?

REM: like 12:15

Sandypants: SLEEP

RIPMarco2k5EverInOurHearts: GO TO SLEEEP

CuteLilPuppyBbyBatFlyFlyBbyDogs: PLS SLEP

REM: Okay, okay fiiiine. Gn, all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact, I actually had to memorize all of the propositions and recite them in front of the class in 6th grade, (but I was public schooled then.)


	7. Solving the Puzzle Part 1 (Logan & Virgil's quest begins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil begin trying to figure out who Logan's soulmate is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it’s been Forever since this fic has updated but I finally pushed through writer’s block for the chapter I’d been struggling on!... only to be stuck on writer’s block for the Next chapter, but I’m conquering it! I can’t guarantee when updates will be out cause school is crazy (and I really should be doing schoolwork right now rather than writing this, but oh well) but I will try to get updates out to you as much as I can!

“C’mon, I need your help, Watson!”

“Why did you call me Watson?” Virgil was being dragged by his arm to Logan’s room, nearly tripping on the way several times. When they arrived, he saw a giant tack-board covered in scribbled down phrases on paper, stock photo images, pins, and yarn connecting things to each other. “Logan... what is this?”

“It’s to help me figure out who my soulmate is! Look here!” Logan pointed a red dot laser-pointer at the board to single out a piece of paper.

Virgil’s hands flew to the dot, pouncing on it like a cat. He moved his hands aside and read the note, “11/19/17 ‘Ms. Williams is the best science teacher I’ve ever had!’ He knows our science teacher?”

“Exactly!” Logan exclaimed, “She only teaches the High school science class at our co-op! He’s in our class! This is a _major_ breakthrough and you can see why I needed your help in deciphering this mystery! I’ve made a list of all the students in our class, and I need your help to figure out which one is my soulmate. It’s time to get to work! Put on these,” Logan tossed a ‘Watson’ outfit at Virgil.

“What? Why?”

“It’s to get you in the mindset for deductive reasoning, now c’mon!! I already have my Sherlock outfit on!”

“Well,, alright, but I meant, why me?” Virgil questioned, putting on the cardigan and scarf.

“What do you mean ‘why you?’”

“Why did you ask me specifically to come over? You could’ve asked Remy or Roman or Patton or- anyone in our class.”

“Because you’re my closest friend! And you’re a people watcher! You notice things about people that I don’t!”

“That’s only ‘cause I’m excluded in things a lot so I don’t really get to interact with people that much...”

“Regardless of the reason why, you’re really good at observing things! And you’re just the right person to help me crack this case wide open! You’re talented, Virgil, whether you realize it or not.”

A small smile crept onto Virgil’s face, “Thanks, Lo.” Virgil finally put the Watson hat on, completing the look, “Now what do you need me to do?”

“Okay, I’ve made notes on things my soulmate has revealed of his appearance, habits, etc. through the messages, take a look at this,” Logan handed Virgil the piece of paper, “do any of these features ring a bell?”

Virgil studied the paper carefully, beginning the 'interrogation', “So he has glasses?”

“Yes, but there’s a chance he’s gotten contacts since then,”

“Has he said anything about having contacts?”

“No, but he hasn’t mentioned his glasses in a few months.”

“Okay then, uh, here it says something about his hair being brunette?”

“Yes, but he could’ve dyed it since then.”

Virgil sighed, this was going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates on this fic's progress follow my tumblr @Pantton-Sandacers!


	8. Solving the Puzzle Part 2 (Roman & Patton’s quest continues)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton work to find out who their soulmates are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this regularly due to school being Crazy but I wanted to get a little something out to you all even if it's off my usual posting schedule.

Meanwhile, Roman was squealing and jumping up and down with Patton in his room, “I can’t believe my soulmate is Remy!”

“And he’s only one of them!” Patton squealed, “I’m so happy for you, Ro!” he hugged Roman tightly before he broke away and hopped back on Roman’s bed, “Okay, okay, okay, my turn!” he bounced eagerly.

Roman discarded the paper they worked with to pick another list of their classmate's names, crossing off Remy’s name, “Okay, tell me what you know about your soulmate.”

“Okay, um, he loves learning!”

Roman crossed off Dylan’s name, “Dylan couldn’t care less about school, definitely not him.”

Patton made a face, “Yeah, I just get bad vibes from Dylan... Oh! My soulmate is a fan of Shakespeare!”

“Okay, so that rules out Emile. When they came to see me perform in ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream,’ they said it was the first time they’d seen Shakespeare. Anything else?”

“Um, He’s vegetarian too!”

 “Oh, right! Well, I think the weird kid had pepperoni pizza the other day, so it can’t be him.”

Patton frowned, “Who’s the ‘weird kid?’”

“The one that’s always wearing the hoodie, his name’s Viagra or something,” Roman dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

“It’s Virgil, and you should try to be nicer to him, just because you don’t understand him doesn’t mean he’s bad.”

Roman sighed, “I wasn’t saying he’s bad, I’m just saying he acts weird,” he tried to redirect Patton’s thoughts to his soulmate, “Anyway, we only have 2 people left on the list!

Patton let the subject drop for the time being, he was too excited about figuring out who his soulmate was. Patton searched his mind for another clue, “He wears glasses! He mentioned them in a message I got last week!”

Roman crossed the last name off the list, grinning as he looked up and met Patton’s expectant gaze.

“Patton, your soulmate is Logan.”

Patton’s heart stopped, his mouth fell open as he quietly whispered, “Logan?”

Roman grinned, nodding excitedly.

Patton felt a blush creep onto his face as he slowly hugged himself and squealed, falling back on the bed, “I can’t believe Logan is my soulmate! He’s so cute and smart and kind and sweet and amazing!” Patton felt insecurity well up inside of him, “But what if I’m not smart enough for him? What if he wants someone who’s more intelligent? I should start studying so-“

“Patton! What on earth are you talking about? You’re plenty smart and I’m certain that your kind heart would win him over regardless of your intelligence! He’ll love you for _you_ , not the person you might try to be.”

Patton sighed and smiled, “Thanks, Ro. Now! Let’s get to figuring out who your other soulmate is!”


	9. Solving the Puzzle Part 3 (Logan and Virgil's quest concludes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out who his soulmate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to work again on Finally finishing up this fic, and in going through stuff and writing I realized I skipped a chapter for some reason and never posted it? but it wasn't really that necessary so eh, but I'm back on track to finishing this now!

“Logan, your soulmate is Patton.”

Logan froze where he sat, disbelief evident on his face, uttering a quiet, “No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Logan could feel himself getting nervous.

“Yeah, he’s the only person that matches everything we know about your soulmate.”

“100% positive?”

“Yes! He’s your soulmate!” Virgil insisted, smiling, happy for Logan.

Logan felt tears prick at his eyes, “This can’t be happening.”

Virgil’s mood immediately changed, concern taking over his features, “What’s wrong?”

“Patton is my soulmate...” Logan’s voice was beginning to crack as he hugged himself tightly.

“...and?” Virgil didn’t understand why Logan was upset.

“And I’m not good enough for him!” Logan held back tears now, he really wished his soulmate would be someone that he could be happy with, but he knew Patton would never be happy with him.

“What are you talking about, Lo?”

“Patton is compassionate and caring and I’m, cold and unfeeling. He deserves someone much better than me, someone who can relate to others emotions and comfort them. I wish I was good enough to be with Patton, but I don’t deserve someone as amazing as him...” While Logan spoke he’d shifted to hugging his knees as he hid his face.

“You’re a lot kinder than you realize, Lo, you were the first person at school to be my friend. You didn’t care the others called me weird ‘cause they didn’t understand me, you looked past the judgments others put on me and saw me for... me. I know that sounds really cliché, but I mean it.”

Logan shrugged, “Just ‘cause I’m not judgmental or cruel doesn’t mean I’m not unfeeling.”

“Actually, it does. You opened up to me and told me you knew what it was like to be ‘the weird kid no one wanted to hang out with.’ You said we could be the weird kids together, and that touched me. You really made me feel welcome, for the first time in my life, I felt like I had a friend,” Virgil had a soft smile on his face as he spoke, hoping Logan would hear the truth behind his words.

And from the matching smile on Logan’s face, it seemed he believed him, “Thanks, Virgil. Maybe I am good enough for Patton.”

“Of course you are,” Virgil handed Logan a tissue as he wiped tears from his eyes.

When Logan collected himself, he asked, “What about your soulmates? Do you want me to help you figure out who they are?”

“Thanks, but I’d like for it to happen naturally. If I’m being honest I’m worried about them not liking me and leaving me, but I have two soulmates, so the chances are better that way, right?”

“I’m sure they’ll both love you, Virgil, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but I understand feeling anxious.”

Virgil smiled, “Thanks, Logan.”

“Of course, Virgil.”


	10. Solving the Puzzle Part 4 (Roman & Patton's quest concludes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton figure out who Roman's other soulmate is, at least they think they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of how much progress I'm making on this fic! I almost have it all written! In the next chapter things will get a bit different, and it won't be as slow paced as the rest of this has seemed.

It was Patton’s turn to hold the notepad again as Roman listed off things about his soulmate.

“Okay, so the other night the quote I got was, “I’m not trans, but I’m an ally” or something like that.”

Patton crossed off Emile’s name, “Can’t be Em, they’re genderfluid and identify as trans to a degree.”

“Um,, he said something about stressing over his grades, so that rules out Dylan.”

“Yeah...” Patton crossed another name off. “Hmm, the only people left are Virgil and Elliott,”

Roman gasped, “It has to be Elliott!”

“Why couldn’t it be Virgil?”

“Because, um,, the other day, my soulmate mentioned his hair is naturally all black, not dyed!” Roman lied, he never got that message, he just didn’t want Virgil to be his partner, and he knew if he said something to Patton about how Virgil is weird, he’d get a lecture.

“Oh, well that settles it then! I can’t believe your soulmates are Remy and Elliott!”

“I know!” Roman squealed, “We have to come up with a way to tell them!”

Patton thought for a moment, “We could write them a letter?”

“Hmm, perhaps,, oooor we could host a sleepover of all our classmates! Except for Dylan, his mom doesn’t allow sleepovers.”

“That sounds like a cool idea! But won’t Dylan feel left out?”

“Nah he doesn’t care about any of us, now c’mon lets go talk to our moms about it!”

“Okay!” And the two rushed off to begin planning the event.


	11. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil eat lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So Sorry for not updating this fic in forever, life has been kicking my butt lately and I just seemed to lack the time/energy to post this fic, but I hope I can still get it out to you and maintain its quality.

Logan sat by himself at his usual lunch table at co-op, slightly secluded from all the crowds and in the back. He waited for Virgil as he mulled over the idea his brain gave him during class, it was risky, but his curiosity encouraged him.

Virgil sat down next to Logan, startling him out of his anxious thoughts, “Hey.”

Logan looked over, nodding as he busied himself with emptying his lunchbox.

“Are you okay? You’re kinda quiet.”

“Well,” he sighed, “I got an idea in class, but- I don’t know, it’s kinda ‘out there’.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the assignment we got? To write a sonnet?” Virgil nodded, “Well, I was thinking of writing a,, romantic sonnet, as a way of telling Patton my feelings. But, I don’t know if it would be appreciated, or if it’s too bold of a move.”

Virgil thought about it, “I think he’d love it, if you’re concerned about Patton thinking you’re too cold and emotionless, which you aren’t, this would be a good way to prove to Patton, and to yourself, that you _do_ have feelings.”

Logan half smiled, “You really think so?”

“Of course! You can write it for class and turn it in, then maybe take that version and make it more personal for Patton.”

“Alright, I’ll do it... I just hope I can work up the courage to give it to him.”

“I’m sure you will, and if not, I’ll steal it from you and give it to him for you.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “thanks.”

They continued to talk until the teachers announced it was time for classes again, and they had to leave.


	12. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman invites Logan to the sleepover, Logan isn't happy with Roman's reluctance to invite Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for not updating in forever, There’s gonna be two chapters posted today!! Unfortunately this chapter has angst, and more ableist Roman... but! This chapter is longer! And the next chapter begins the sleepover! (which will extend over several chapters)

Logan was on his way out of school when he heard someone call out after him, “Hey! Microsoft Nerd!”

He rolled his eyes and turned around to see Roman rushing up to meet him, “Yes?”

“Here!” Roman extended a fancily decorated invitation to him.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an invitation for a slumber party at Patton’s house! It’s gonna be you, me, Patton, Remy, Emile, and Elliott!”

“What about Dylan and Virgil?”

Roman tensed, “Well, Dylan’s family doesn’t do sleepovers, and Virgil... well- he wouldn’t really fit in, ya’know? I just don’t think it’d be ‘his thing’, yeah?”

“Actually, I don’t know. Please enlighten me as to how my best friend wouldn’t ‘fit in’ with the rest of our class,” Logan’s tone turned cold, “And how can you claim to know what would be ‘his thing’ when you make no effort to get to know him?”

Roman felt embarrassed, “It’s just,, he’s different? And you’re really his only close friend so he’d probably feel awkward around the rest of us that he doesn’t know.”

Logan scoffed, “He knows you a lot better than you think, just because none of the other kids in class approach him, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know them. He happens to be very observant, he knows how many freckles are on your face, how often you fidget per minute, and how quickly you read, and this is from years of experience in public school of having no friends and being left to observe all the other students in school and memorize little details about them. So don’t think for a second that he doesn’t know you better than you know yourself.”

Roman was taken aback, the thought that Virgil paid that much attention to him and had apparently told Logan things he noticed about Roman made him blush a little, either from flattery or a slight sense of unease at being watched. Regardless, he brushed it off and spoke, “Stalking people is a little creepy, don’t you think?”

“It’s not stalking, it’s people watching, there’s a difference. And he doesn’t do it to be creepy, he does it to feel like he knows others and is involved, because he’s left out so often. Now if I go to the sleepover Virgil is coming with me, and you’re going to invite him just as you would invite anyone else and you will treat him with respect while being considerate of his differences.”

Roman sighed, “Okay, I guess it’s good that I have a spare invitation on me then. So you’ll come?”

“If you invite Virgil, then yes.”

“Fine,” Roman handed Logan the invitation and watched as he shoved it in his backpack.

Roman caught sight of Virgil against a wall across the room, “Virgil!” he called out, rushing over to him.

Virgil looked petrified as his heart rate increased, why was he yelling? Why was he running towards him? Virgil flinched, curling into a ball on instinct to protect himself from the impact.

But Roman slowed to a stop before Virgil, looking down at him confused, he felt a hand grip his arm and pull him aside.

“What on earth are you doing?” Logan whispered, “You can’t just yell and go running up to someone with sensory disorders!”

Roman was getting frustrated, “Well what would you have me do!?”

“I’d have you walk up like a normal person and speak at a normal volume.”

“Well, I can’t very well do that now since he’s an armadillo!” Roman gestured over to Virgil, who was curled into a ball, shaking as he gripped his hands over his ears.

Fury flashed in Logan’s eyes as he near-growled, gripping onto Roman’s arm, “Do. Not. Make. Fun. Of. Him.”

Roman was hit with a wave of shame and guilt, looking at the ground and muttering a quiet, “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Logan let go of Roman’s arm and slowly approached Virgil, moving his wrist into his line of vision so he’d recognize his watch and know it was Logan. Virgil looked up slowly, hands still gripping his ears.

“It’s okay Virgil, he’s not gonna yell anymore, you can put your hands down.”

Virgil slowly took his hands from his ears, trembling as he stood up, breathing deeply to gather himself.

Roman hesitantly stepped forward, “Hello, Virgil, um, I’m sorry for the way I tried to greet you earlier.”

Virgil made a small nod.

“Um, I have an invitation for you for a sleepover at Patton’s house? If you’d like to come? It’s gonna be everyone in our class minus Dylan, ‘cause his parents don’t allow sleepovers.”

“O-oh,” Virgil quietly began, taking the note from Roman, “Thank you.”

Roman nodded, “Well, I have to go see if my mom’s ready to go, I’ll see you all later,” and with that Roman turned away, walking towards the exit as he felt an unsure mix of emotions inside him.

Virgil turned the note in his hands, “He didn’t really wanna invite me... you made him.”

Logan was caught, he nodded, “I should’ve known you’d figure it out, if you don’t want to go just because I made him invite you then-“

“Nah, I think I’ll go. It’s at Patton’s house, right? If I go I can make sure you’ll have a chance to read him the sonnet you’re gonna write.”

Logan flushed, “Well, thank you, and I hope you’ll enjoy the sleepover too.”

“I’ll try, I just hope some of them actually want me there.”

“I’m sure once they get to know you, they’ll like you.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

Later that night Virgil would check his arms for messages, and he would feel fear shoot through his veins when he saw, _“Well, I can’t very well do that now since he’s an armadillo!”_ written in red, fancy lettering.


End file.
